


Saeransational

by kanussie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, One-Shot, handjobs, idk how else to tag this im so new to this sorry, mc has small chest but IS AN ADULT just want to clarify in case anyone asks hhh, mc is unnamed so imagine whoever you'd like, not really any plot but this would take place after the secret ends most likely, nothing rough a good majority of it is gentle, shy dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanussie/pseuds/kanussie
Summary: (if that title was used before i'm sorry welp;;)
You and Saeran spent a quiet evening together listening to music when someone began growing too curious about you...
---
simple one shot, I don't normally write or post to AO3 but wrote this out of the blue for a friend and wondered how others would think so.. feedback's appreciated but not a requirement ahahhh I'm new to this forgive me





	

It was a quiet evening in bed together. Neither of you were doing all that much in particular, you were both sharing a pair of earbuds while listening to one of his CDs, and were otherwise quiet. When the CD ended, however, the silence was getting to you both, and you both exchanged a glance with one another, unsure what to really suggest, if anything at all. 

You told Saeran that you weren't really feeling tired, and he nodded, letting you know he felt similarly. Soon afterwards, you couldn't help but find yourself gazing into his eyes. Although he usually wasn't keen on eye contact, he was staring right back into yours, his cheeks tinting pink, and he was subconciously leaning closer to your face. You gladly leaned back, letting him know what you were about to do. He let you press your lips against his.

As these were the most sensual kind of moments either of you have experienced together, it was so easy to get lost in them. He realized that he enjoyed the feeling of your lips, of your touch, a lot, and grew more distracted by thinking more about you. About how he considers your appearance perfect, and how your kindness (and, unadmittingly, your shyness) compliments it more. But he's also only ever seen parts of your physical appearance, and had nothing more but his imagination to fill in the rest of what you could look like, underneath your clothing. Your shirt, your shorts, even what you'd be wearing under that....

You realized far before him that his tongue was touching yours. 

Once he snapped out of his thoughts, he widened his eyes and backed away from your lips, you were disappointed that it ended so abruptly. But you understood why he got alarmed. You heard a "Sorry" from him, and asked why he was apologizing, even though you already knew that neither of you really.. explored each other's mouths beyond your lips touching. "Don't be," you said. "I... think I kind of liked it."

He definitely didn't expect that response. His face turned redder. "But I.. got carried away, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Saeran, I... mean it when I said that I liked it." You smiled softly, to give him extra reassurance. Your voice, too, grew very soft, and he loved it most when it sounded like that. 

He was quick to reply, "I think I liked it too..." he had trouble speaking up enough now, too, feeling shy all of a sudden. You then asked him if he would like to do it again. "Can I?" he asked, he wanted to be absolutely sure that you were okay with something like that. Neither of you had any idea how innocent and adorable this kind of thing would look to anyone who could possibly be writing all of this out, like an author of sorts. Especially when said author has more experience than either of you, in which neither of you have any. So cute. 

You treated him sincerely as ever, though, and gave him your full permission to do it again. Your lips met one another, and he was back into shyly exploring your mouth, this time he focused his full attention into the taste of you, no other thoughts obstructing him. You cupped your hands around his face, and soon you were both orally exploring each other, without knowing much of what to do, but neither of you minded since it was your first time together. You were even surprised that you weren't feeling as intimidated around him right now as you thought you would be, maybe it really was because he's new to this, too. 

When his lips separated from yours again, he was feeling so flustered, remaining shyly looking down after that. You asked him if he was okay. He was glancing at your body, but responded quickly. "Yes.. sorry, I just.. thought of too much just now." He was stuttering a little. "What's happening to me?"

You wondered what he meant by that, and you had a bit of an idea, but asked before making assumptions. "How do you feel right now..?"

"I feel.. too naughty. I-.. I only keep these feelings to myself, when I'm alone. I never told you that I've thought of you this way.."

"What.. way?" Your assumptions were proving correct so far...

"Like, more.. perverted." Yep, there it is. 

"Oh..." Even though it was just what you expected, you were still surprised that he admitted it, though you felt bad that he was feeling so shy over it right now, you hoped he wasn't embarrased. So you responded as soon as you could. "That.. doesn't sound so bad."

He looked back up at you after that, surprised at your answer, but you heard a sigh of relief from him at the same time. But you were quick to admit, "To be honest, I.. never brought up doing anything like that before because I.. never did anything like that.. with anyone." Your voice was trailing away, quieter and quieter by the end of that sentence. From hearing that, he could sympathize. "Me neither."

"Do.. you think you'd like to.... "

"... try.... "

Both of you were too shy to attempt finishing the sentence, but neither of you needed to to understand what the other meant. He looked at you in the eyes with uncertainty, and you had a similar look, it was hard mentioning anything at all when you were both so careful with how you spoke to people on a regular basis. Anxiety made thriving of any sort tough. 

So he felt it'd be easier to ask something different. "Do you trust me?"

That let you answer more easily, with feeling still behind your words. "Yes.. I do..."

"I.. promise I'll only do what you are okay with."

"... Okay." You finally answered with, looking down and fiddling with your shirt. If he promises to make everything comfortable for you both, you know he'll be just fine with you. You make a silent suggestion to him, motioning to the hem of the loose top you have on. He looked down, moving his hands over so that he was now holding the bottom of the shirt, and after looking up at your face again, he looked back down, carefully lifting your shirt up. 

You, just as wordlessly, gave him permission to continue, by lifting your arms up so he could slip the shirt off of you. He set it down aside on the edge of the bed after that, and looked back down at you. 

Your only thoughts were... don't laugh, Saeran. Please don't laugh. Oh god, please don't. I know they're small, they're not very- 

he shut your thoughts up again by leaving a gentle kiss against your lips. Oh, okay, so maybe he doesn't care about your small chest. 

He whispers "You're.. really pretty." 

Oh. He... likes them?

You hated what you were about to admit. "...This.. is a push-up bra.. they're not really.. "

"What?" He asked in confusion, and you were cursing at yourself inwardly, now that you felt you had to explain. Of course he wouldn't get a fucking clue. 

"These only make them look bigger."

"Oh... uh, okay?" And this mattered, why? It's not like they were even very sexual, not from the research he's done in his spare time on biology, that is. "Why do you want them to look bigger..?" Sometimes you hated that he was a little dense when it came to body image.

"..Uh.. you know." You motioned your hands around, in a sort of shrug, not really having a clear answer. He raised his eyebrow, only more confused. "Oh, forget it." You were growing embarrassed now. 

"I'm.. sorry." He didn't know what caused you to appear so insecure, so he offered a hug. You didn't stop him, but you were very forgiving, since he didn't intentionally humiliate you, and you appreciated that he didn't think of you any less. 

In fact, he thought you were beautiful, and he wished he could see your whole self by now, especially now that he's gotten more hints of it. Your collarbone was gorgeous, and so was your waist. he graced a finger over one of your bra straps, and you, very shyly, reached toward your own back to unhook the bra for him. He looked up at you again, noticing that you were complying with his wish to remove it, so afterwards he began doing so, slowly. 

And once it was off of you, he loved what we was seeing. He didn't really do a lot following his curious glances, he couldn't entirely grasp how you felt about your appearance but caught on enough to know that you seemed insecure, so he let you know you were loved by giving you a gentle kiss again, holding your now bare back with a protective hand. You hid your face in his shoulder after that, surprisingly you were giggling a little over how flustered this was making you feel, and when you commented that this was such a new feeling to you, he said that he agreed with you. 

He moved your head away from his shoulder so that he could put his forehead against yours, and you noticed that he was smiling gently at you. 

"I love you so much," he followed up by whispering your name endearingly, meaning every word he says. You were squealing a little from seeing how much he showed he cared, and loved you regardless, and you knew you could trust him, emotionally and now physically too. "I love you too... I'd like to try more with you, Saeran." He immediately agreed.

He looked down at you again, and kept his gentle smile on his face, as he moved a couple of his fingers down to grace them over your chest. First he kept them there to feel your heartbeat, before moving them over one of your breasts. He blushed because it was such unfamiliar contact, and you were blushing too, but you knew he was so careful, you couldn't bare to stop him now. He didn't keep his hands there for long though, he was so curious that he wanted to keep feeling each inch of you, gracing his hand farther downward. 

He paused when his hand stopped just over your lower waist, noticing the button of your jeans, looking up at you again. He felt like he needed your permission for everything new he did with you, and you appreciated his care for consent very much, of course he earned your permission more than anyone else. You nodded your head. 

With that, along with an already very red face, he brought both his hands down to unbutton your shorts, then brought one hand to each side of your hips to remove them from you, slowly. You were starting to blush more, your position changed both so that it was easier for the shorts to slide off you, and because you were feeling more vulnerable, you weren't aware until a few moments later that you were beginning to lay down on your back, giving him full advantage. 

That didn't mean he felt so dominant, however. In fact, he still wasn't so confident in how he was handling all this, and it didn't become clear to you yet. But his saving grace was the fact that, once again, you were just as new to this as he was, it was impossible to really make a wrong move. You both had comfort in that. 

Very shyly, he placed his fingers on the edges of your underpants as well, and your hips shifted from his bare touch, a feeling unfamiliar to you that left you as nervous as this whole moment already was, but your trust in him kept you rolling along with it, with the knowledge that you both will be okay no matter what you tried together. 

He was very thankful that you were allowing him to take your panties off, he felt too shy to look up at you at the moment, and at the same time, he was shy about looking at you underneath your pants as well, feeling naughtier from getting so, so curious over you. He slipped them off of your legs for you, letting his hands feel you around your hips once more, getting an image of you in his head through his touch moreso than from his vision, since he was still shy about looking directly at you.

Pacing himself, however, his fingers brushed downward, one hand going over the top of each leg. He could barely help but let one hand wrap around your right leg to rest it behind it, so that it gently held your bottom. He kept the other hand over your left leg, stroking your soft skin a few times. He started getting more into the moment, unbenknowest to you. He... couldn't help but think about trying something more daring from this point. He wondered if you would be alright with him making a silent move toward doing so...

...He continued gliding his fingers over your soft skin, up the inner thigh of your leg until he reached your bare crotch, timidly guiding his fingers over until he was able to touch your warmth, gently brushing them against it, back and forth, sending a shiver down your body as you could feel the lower end of yourself heating up quickly. That.. surprised you, to say the least. The way he went right into doing this. You were nervous, and were not originally keen on anyone touching you there aside from yourself, but the unfamiliarness made it that much more... exhilarating to you, too. He could sense that you were shivering, and retreats his hand, fingers no longer feeling your touch, he was concerned he began doing something he shouldn't have, and asks in a quiet voice if it was really okay. You tell him you were just surprised, and let him know that he can keep going if he wants. For extra reassurance, you reach for his hand, and bring it back down to touch you, letting out an excited moan at feeling his fingers on your most vulnerable point. 

You think... you were okay with this. In fact, you thought this felt nice. He asks if it feels best the way he's doing it now, and you answer that it feels more like.. a tease. Only the very tips of his fingers were bringing you sensation, and every time he moved them around in delicate circles, it was making you want more, you could feel your lower area pulsating a little for a deeper press. 

You tell him so, and while he asks "like this?", he begins moving his fingers so that they're now pushing on your clit, and you let out another, this time much louder, moan and your breath is stolen after that, your arms reaching up to hold onto his bare shoulders above the hem of his sweater. You couldn't help but open your legs a little more, your toes were curling into the sheets of the mattress. You were barely aware of how moist you were beginning to get, but he caught onto it quickly, as he took a second to lift his hand away to find it glistening a little from your wetness. He laughed inadudably, inwardly getting thrilled over the littlest naughty thing he's done to a girl, his girl. 

His beautiful, cute, and vulnerable girl. 

He didn't waste more time putting his hand back on your surface to continue where he left off, slowing down but deepening his hand's pressure against you, causing you to feel the following impact inches into yourself. The sound you just made and your grip on his shoulders tightening gave him a smirk, and as he was quickening the deep rubs, he accidentally glides his hand farther down to brush across your opening, causing you to shiver again. Nobody else ever felt you there, and you, yourself, only have on occasion; you never knew the feeling of anything being inserted, and you were always too intimidated to try it out. But as his hands do another circle around higher, he glides his finger around that opening again, and you knew then that he was getting curious. 

You... silently nod your head when he looks at you, and he nods back, much care in his eyes, and slowly, with hesitation, he explores before slowly attempting to slide his finger in. It goes in a few centimeters before you let out a loud whine, and you aren't sure if it feels good or if it hurts, what you only know for sure is that you never felt anything PUSH into your skin so hard, and that's what it felt like; moreso pushing rather than inserting. He's quick to take note of your reaction, pulling his finger back out and asking you if you're alright. You were beginning to feel anxious, but you slowly nod, and shyly plead to him... to not go too far in for now. 

This was entirely new to you, and before you're able to find out if you can accept it, you need time, and you hope, that even if it's not the greatest feeling now, that with time and little by little exposure, you can get used to it. But he was a good listener, he constantly made sure you were comfortable with the actions he took when around you, so for now, he was content with massaging your hole with his fingers, to keep letting you and your body know that what you were feeling was okay, that he will wait for you, no matter how long it takes, to open up for him. 

However... he had a feeling it wouldn't take many times for you to agree, considering how slippery his hand was feeling against you. The fact that he's patient helped you relax, enough to let your arousal become known to him when he continued feeling you, getting that strong hint of the inside of you that he was looking forward to feeling for himself one day. 

Inevitably... he had to rest himself after using his knees and lower legs to hold himself in a pose over you, so he sat himself down between you, but after sitting a little too close to your skin, he backed away a few inches, and you questioned why he could've done that... before putting two and two together in your brain to figure out the answer, darting your eyes down to his crotch, which began making his shorts look like they fit him a little too tight... when he looked up to see your eyes meet between his legs, he looked down at himself, his face turning redder as a result. 

Seems like you were no longer the only one in need of a treat.

You grew an idea quickly, and let go of his shoulders, moving your arms downward so your hands moved down the sides of his body, and from the surprise of it, he unintentionally drifted his hand away from you, which you would have complained about, but you were more curious about him, now, and he wasn't showing any signs of rejection, sitting still to let you do as you pleased, his face growing to be as red as his hair. 

You loved how gentle he was, how much he showed that gentleness around you as well, whether he intends to or not. And you wouldn't admit it, but you felt flattered that his body was becoming so... excited because of you. After laying your hands on his thighs, something both you and him loved, you curiously, and a little thrillingly, cup your hands over his crotch, causing him to interject a shaky, excited breath, and he takes in another breath shortly afterward, becoming much more alert all of a sudden, and underneath your hands, you could feel it underneath react a little, instinctually needing more. You were more than pleased with obliging, pressing your hand into his crotch to watch and see how he responds (he jumps, in surprise) and you laugh a little. He did you a favor, and now it was your turn to give him thanks. 

While keeping one hand massaging him just over his shorts, you reach the other one up to pull at his waistband, and slip your hand inside, to be able to feel his bare self underneath for the first time. You regularly looked up at him to make sure that he wasn't objecting, and he was adorable right now. His green eyes complimented his reddened cheeks very much, and his arms hanging just below his head and in front of his chest show you that he was feeling shy, he silently watched what you were doing and you were smiling as you found his member, placing the hand that was inside of his shorts around it, barely touching it but at the same time stroking it gently. 

Naturally, it felt very stiff, perfect as you graced a finger over the tip. The only sound you could hear from him were his uneven, flustered breaths, and he was blinking a lot, hardly believing what was going on between them, but as long as you were in this together with him, it was okay. He wanted to experience more if it was with you. 

With the hand that was outside his shorts, you grabbed at his waistband, and slowly pulled it downward so that his shorts were stretched down around his thighs rather than worn around his hips. You could see everything with your eyes now, and you spent a good while afterward simply fondling with him, as if he were now your comfort toy. 

He was already heated up, but now moreso than ever, he felt exposed. He grew weak to your touch and had some difficulty keeping a good posture as a result. You didn't mind when he bent over and placed his arms down on either side of you to hold on, he may or may not have realized that he started gasping beside your neck so that you were feeling his warm breath against your skin, which got you feeling tingly. 

You two stayed like this for a little while, you stroking him where it felt most sensitive, but after a while he needed more action. He glanced at you, devilishly, while whispering, "I'll handle the rest." He gently moved your hand away from his crotch. You obeyed. 

He pulled his shorts back up to cover him after that, which left you a little confused, but he wrapped his arms around your waist soon afterward, leaning in close to you and pressing his lips against yours. You know he's too into this when he doesn't ask to kiss you first, but you sure weren't complaining, you were melting right into it, closed your eyes and placed your arms around his shoulders and neck. 

And then you felt it. His lower body began pressing against yours, and pushed itself against you a few times, gently so. The pressure felt amazing, and it didn't matter that his shorts were still worn, in fact it prompted him to press against you harder while at the same time making you feel safer. You loved that about him, about how you were both nervous but how that caused you both to care for each other so much in this kind of moment. 

Once running out of breath, he moved his lips away from yours, and let himself breath e a few more times once his pace began to quicken, all of which you could currently feel, heavily so. You let out pleased sighs each time he thrusted against you, and he was going faster with each one, getting easily worked up over his increasing arousal that badly needed taking care of. The fact that he could now share that around you, too, was so special for him, and you too, want to be a good girl for him. You let him know how much you were loving it just from your noises alone, and his devilish look was forming a grin from hearing you, even despite how much of a workout this was giving him. 

Inevitably though, as you could tell he was about to reach his peak, with how fast he had quickened his pace all of a sudden, and from the audible moans he began to make, you were getting the most of it right at this second, and it was even giving you a second round of arousal and you were loud about that. Good thing it was perfect timing. With him going against you rougher and faster than ever, you dragged his head down for another taste of him, because there was no point in being careful right now, right this second. He was surprised when you did that, but he wasn't stopping now that he was letting it all out, and just for this moment alone, neither of you were bothering with being careful, being dangerous was just a little more thrilling.

It took one final, large and rough push against your body. Or two. No, three. Four? By the fifth time you felt him pound against you for sure, though, you felt him slowing down, and heard him let out loud moan just by your lips, his body falling limp against yours while he pushed out a few final, lighter thrusts against you. You swore you could feel his shorts dampening, they felt.. nice. Very naughty, and nice. Your own thighs were feeling more moist, but it was all worth it with him, and you figured he probably liked that he could get you feeling that way, too. 

You hoped he heard you when you whispered to him that he did really good. And back to you, he said you were his perfect angel, and that he was glad you both could be like this, even if it was just for a short time... You agreed. You ran your fingers through his hair, taking your time to realize how much you loved every inch of him. He was exhausted, even after just the little he's done, so he didn't give back to you as much as he wanted to after that. After the kind of life he's had, he isn't the strongest man. Thankfully you didn't mind, and when he turned to lay on your side, with you following by turning to face him, you both were drifting into a rest together shortly afterward. When it was with the both of you, it was perfect the way it was. 

You would handle all the rest in the morning, but right now, your first time together ended sweetly, with a slumber in each other's embrace. No other words or thoughts were exchanged, just each others' touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even read a lot of nsfw on a regular basis so if the way I word everything is strange then thats why.. : ' )


End file.
